


Initiation

by DearCat



Series: Shinichi 2019 [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gotei!Ichigo, M/M, Mischief, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: Shinji doesn't see it coming. That doesn't mean he objects, though.





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> The last one!  
> Enjoy!

They meet at the academy. Shiba Ichigo, the Shiba bastard and youngest Shiba genius and Hirako Shinji, captain of the fifth and man escaping his new creepy lieutenant. And yes, it’s true that Shinji wanted to keep an eye on the asshole but there have to be some limits. Besides, the young Shiba has somehow also caught the attention of his lieutenant so it’s not like this won’t be useful per se.  
  
Somehow, they’ve become fast friends. No one would believe the mischief hidden under the younger man’s grumpy facade but Shinji has seen him create chaos at his wake without so much as a second thought. It makes for interesting and hilarious results. What is even better is that no one dares to point their finger at them, Shinji is a captain and the last time someone accused Ichigo of anything, they had to deal with his overprotective mother hen of an older cousin.  
  
It has lead to this point. There’s a new captain of the twelfth, Urahara Kisuke. And Shinji wasn’t able to resist the idea of helping out with the man’s initiation. Of course, nowadays where Shinji goes to sow chaos, Ichigo follows. And the other way around. The young man is by his side, everpresent scowl on his face and gaze fixed on the twelfth’s compound in front of them.  
  
“Seriously, this is your most foolish and idiotic idea to date,” Ichigo informs him, drily.  
  
Shinji smothers his snickers as he replies: “...So we’re doing it?”  
  
Ichigo hums in consideration before nodding. “Absolutely.” There’s some vicious glee hidden in the younger man’s eyes. Shinji resists the urge to rub his hands together.  
  
By this point, they’re so practiced at it that it takes them no time at all. Soon enough, there’s a bunch of explosions and the compound is surrounded by obnoxious green, pink and orange glitter. All of it falling over the roofs and the slowly panicking scientists on the yard. Shinji cackles.  
  
“Perfect!” The blonde says when he finally gets enough air to speak, “couldn’t be better.” He turns to look at the other man and feels heat rise on his cheeks at the soft smile on the young Shiba’s face.  
  
“Maybe it could.” The young man says, Shinji just has time to blink in confusion and then there are lips on his. They’re gone as fast as they came, though, and Shinji is left to stare in slow realization at the spot where Ichigo used to be.  
  
He’s snapped out of it by an indignant scream of Shiba Kaien coming from down the street. “Hey, what do you think you’re doing to my little cousin?!?” Yeah, no. Shinji is not staying for that particular conversation. He shunpoes the hell out of there.


End file.
